shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Calling All Kindi Kids
Calling All Kindi Kids was an app game developed by Hibernum Créations that was available on mobile devices that coincided with the Kindi Kids franchise. It released on August 4, 2019 on the iTunes App Store and September 2, 2019 on Google Play. It was a free app, though prior to June 22, 2021, it cost $3.99 USD. In-app purchases can also be expected. As of May 2023, the app is no longer available for download, but the app remains available on app stores if the user had previously downloaded it. It is possible to run the game on Android emulators using these files. Official Description Find lost Kindi Kids, discover new lands and create amazing mixes, maxes or murp in a world of lush 3D graphics, all while building elaborate structures to secure your Cubits supplies. Players take the role of Marsha Mello, a member of the Kindi Team as she sets forth on an adventure to find and reunite the lost Kindi Kid tribes! It will not be an easy task as annoying Shoppets roam the lands between all the Kindi Kid tribes and cause trouble for everyone in sight. Marsha Mello and the rest of the Kindi Kids will have to use all of their wits and work together to find new friends, gain new bases, gather ingredients, get stronger and deal with constant Shoppet problem if they plan to ultimately reunite all the Kindi Kid tribes! Calling All Kindi Kids was developed by Hibernum Creations and published by the Emmy and Webby-nominated Nick Jr. Games. iTunes Description NOTE: This game requires an iPad 2 / iPhone 4s / iPod Touch 5th Gen or above. Brought to you by Moose Toys® and Nick Jr. Rescue Kindi Kids and use their unique powers to defend your turf in this mixed-up hybrid of action and tower defense! MEET THE KINDI KIDS Kindi Kids are unique creatures who live to combine! They love to mix with each other to discover powerful new abilities. They also love to mix together anything they find in their world. You never know what you might get with the right mix. MIX YOUR KINDI KIDS Combine two of your favorite Kindi Kids to unlock amazing new powers. Will you mix a fiery Infernite with a rock solid Cragster? How about a shocking Electroid? Create hybrid powers from cross-tribe Mixes, or combine three of the same tribe to make a massive Max! MIX YOUR ITEMS Collect items as you play, then mix them together to create new defenses and Cubit Collectors. Build towers for defense, then run around with your squad of Kindi Kids, using your elemental powers to stop the invading Shoppets. MIX TO THE MAX Max out your Kindi Kids experience! Explore different lands as you look for your captured buddies, and go on quests to earn bonus rewards. Collect building instructions and inspirations, and even watch custom animation of your favorite Kindi Kids. Mix up a whole mess of awesome defenses and save all your Kindi Kid pals in! CALLING ALL KINDI KIDS! If you're having any problems with this app, feel free to contact us at advanced.platforms@turner.com. Tell us about the issues you're running into as well as what device and OS version you're using. IMPORTANT CONSIDERATIONS: This app includes the option for adults to unlock or buy additional in-game items with real money to enhance game play, ranging from $0.99 to $9.99 USD (or equivalent amount in the applicable regional currency). You may disable in-app purchases by adjusting your device settings. This app may contain ads that feature other products, services, shows or offers from Nick Jr. & our partners. ADDITIONAL NOTES: iOS will keep you logged on for 15 minutes after an initial in-app purchase. Additional purchases won’t require a re-entry of your password during this 15-minute interval. This is a function of the iOS software and not within our control. PRIVACY INFORMATION: Your privacy is important to us at Nick Jr., a division of ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks, Inc. This game collects and uses information as described in Nick Jr.’s Privacy Policy linked below. This information may be used, for example, to respond to user requests; enable users to take advantage of certain features and services; personalize content; serve advertising; perform network communications; manage and improve our products and services; and perform other internal operations of Nick Jr. web sites or online services. Our privacy practices are guided by data privacy laws in the United States. For users residing in the EU or other countries outside the U.S., please note that this app may use persistent identifiers for game management purposes. By downloading this application, you accept our Privacy Policy and End User License Agreement, and you give permission for such uses for all users of your device. The Privacy Policy and End User License Agreement are in addition to any terms, conditions or policies imposed by your wireless carrier and Apple, Inc. Nick Jr. and its affiliates are not responsible for any collection, use, or disclosure of your personal information by Apple or your wireless carrier. Terms of Use: http://www.nickjr.com/terms-of-use/ Privacy Policy: http://www.nickjr.com/privacy-policy/ Updates August 4, 2019 (initial release) Launch of game and all features. October 29, 2019 What's New in Version 2.0 Get ready for a massive mountain of Kindi Kid mayhem with this huge content update! Seriously, this update effectively doubles the amount of stuff you can do in the game. Here are some of the things you'll find in version 2.0 of Calling All Kindi Kids: - Unlock 9 new Kindi Kids from three new tribes, each with powerful new abilities! Check out the chilly Frosticons, the sharp-toothed Fang Gang and the stretchable Flexers! - The new tribes also come with a whole bunch of new mixes and Maxes with incredible new powers. - We added three new lands with new objectives and challenges. - We added new quests with valuable rewards. - There are a ton of new unlockable Extras, including Kindi Kids videos, building instructions and inspirations. - Now it's easier to track the Kindi Kids you have. A new user interface lets you quickly see how many Kindi Kids you've rescued, and how many are still trapped. - You can watch Kindi Kids videos right inside the app. Just tap the "Video" button to pull in and watch any of the Kindi Kids shorts. - Now you can scan any game codes you get instead of entering them manually. Just take a pic of the game code to register them inside the app. - We added a new leveling system for Kindi Kids. You can still level up your Kindi Kids by playing and earning XP. But now you also have the option to use Cubits to level up. - Now you can mix Kindi Kids together at any point in a level, not just while you're in combat. As you explore the new maps, you may find places where you need a mix or a Max to open up a new pathway or solve a puzzle. December 8, 2019 What's New in Version 2.0.1 - We increased the hit boxes for both Kindi Kids and Shoppets so it's easier to tap on them in the heat of battle. - We fixed a crash bug related to our 2 star ranking system. - We balanced out the difficulty curve for our star ranking system. - We rebalanced Tower stats and abilities - We fixed a crash bug related to Rainbow Kate's Wing Vortex ability. - We fixed a crash bug that occurred during mixing. January 28, 2020 What's New in Version 3.0.0 Yes, it's time for another gigantic content update! The game just keeps getting bigger and better, with additional Kindi Kids, mixes, lands, quests and more. Here's some of the new stuff you'll find in version 3.0 of Calling All Kindi Kids: - Unlock 9 new Kindi Kids from three new tribes, each with awesome new powers! Check out the pointy, prickly Spikels, the outrageously gross Glorp Corp and the magical, wondrous Wiztastics! - The new tribes also come with a whole bunch of new mixes and Maxes with amazing new abilities. - There are three new lands to explore, and each offers new objectives and challenges. - Tackle new quests to earn valuable rewards. - Unlock a plethora of new Extras, including Kindi Kids videos, building instructions and inspirations. - Track your success with better outpost data—now you'll be able to see exactly how many Shoppets are left in a wave attack as well as how difficult the next outpost attack will be. - Star power—keep collecting those quest stars to now add additional bonus amounts to your item rewards. - We have reduced the frequency for Outpost attacks. Providing for more time to quest and build up your item reserves to defend your Cubits. - We also continued to tune up the game with more bug fixes, polish and balancing. Storyline During a large party with all the Kindi Kids celebrating, Marsha Mello finds herself late. When she arrives, however she sees the party abandoned and swarms of Shoppets coming towards her. After escaping the Shoppets, she finds a safe, where Peppa-Mint was trapped inside. She explains that Major Shoppet had attacked the party and trapped all the other Kindi Kids in safes as well. The two of them find a Cubit, and work together to Mix and defeat Major Shoppet for the moment. The two then set off to free the rest of the Kindi Kids while defending the Cubit Towers from Shoppets and going on various missions. Missions Various missions include: Gameplay Throughout the game, there are various missions, from collecting objects to fending off swarms of Shoppets, all while protecting gigantic Rainbow Cubit outposts that are being mined by Cubit collectors and protected by defense stations. Closure With the release of a new game for 2020 that launched with Series 5, and no in-booklet codes in Series 4's sets, Calling All Kindi Kids stopped receiving updates. Thus, this game only encompassed the first year of the franchise; being Series 1-3. However, the Electroids, Fang Gang and Wiztastics still appeared in the new game. Leveling Guide Total number of Cubits per Kindi Kid leveling up to 30 is 2,148. Kindi Kid Rescue Guide Mission Guide Models Soundtrack Rewards There are bonus clips that can be unlocked throughout the game by finding presents within the levels. There are two types of presents: There is the purple and orange square present, and the blue rectangular present. The blue rectangular present has a 25% chance of giving the player a random item (Cubit, Ceramic Figurine, etc.), a bonus clip, Moose Toys Mix/Murp picture, or building instructions for a Mix, Max, or a Murp. You can also get random bonus clips for progressing in the game. The player will get a specific bonus clip depending on what character they unlock, or level they beat, or land they discover. Reception Calling All Kindi Kids has received mostly negative reviews. Bubbleblabber.com gave the game a mixed review with a score of 5/10, saying "Basic movement is dictated by you dragging your finger along the screen in the direction you want to go, and to attack specific enemies you click your Kindi Kids personalized attack under his picture at the bottom of the screen. On a surface level the mechanics work adequate but Calling All Kindi Kids fails in the worst possible way. It’s boring. Fighting and travelling is such a mindless chore to do, every fight basically works like this you and your Kindi Kids run into some Shoppets which will then lock the screen until you have defeated every Shoppet on screen. Now here’s where the problems kick in." Common Sense Media gave the game a 2/5 rating. "There's a lot going on in CALLING ALL KINDI KIDS -- a whole lot. And, ultimately, this works against the title. Although it was seemingly intended as a game that offered a lot of variety in gameplay (blending action, tower defense, and -- seemingly -- some small part of Skylanders: Swap Force), it comes across as crazed and never really succeeds completely on any level. Add wonky controls that don't always work as cleanly as they should and some repetitive gameplay elements and you get a game that's ultimately a lot more frustrating than it is fun." Top Best Apps for Kids said "Colourful, jarring and yet so boring. There are many good Moose Toys apps available on the App Stores, some of which are lots of fun too, but this costly marketing app, with it’s additional in-app purchases, is a rather confusing gameplay. We’d rather stick to the real Kindi Kids that can be collected, assembled and mixed, which are a lot more interesting too." Trivia Category:Apps